vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Warrior
|-|Future Warrior= |-|SS1 Future Warrior= |-|SS2 Future Warrior= |-|Ultimate Future Warrior= Summary The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | 5-B | 5-B, possibly 5-A | 4-C | 4-B | 3-A Name: The Future Warrior (Given title), Brave Warrior, Mysterious Warrior, Time Patrol Warrior, Time Patroller, Ace Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: Unknown (Can be male or female depending on the player's preference), iconic is male Age: Unknown, iconic appears to be in his mid 20's Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Saiyan/Human/Namekian/Frieza's Race/Majin (Iconic appearance is that of a Saiyan), Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, skilled in martial arts, Energy Sensing, can significantly amplify their power with Kaio-Ken (Up to x20) or various transformations (Including Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Unlocked Potential), Body Control (Majin and Namekian only), can greatly increase their power after recovering from fatal injuries (Saiyan only), Regeneration (Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam, Majin only), can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), can switch bodies with their enemy, Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Telekinesis, Time Stop, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze opponents and drastically drop their body temperature for similar effect), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic) Attack Potency: Small Planet level+ (Capable of fighting a Dark Magic enhanced Raditz) | Planet level (Fought on par with a Great Ape Vegeta) | Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Able to match the Ginyu Force) | Star level (Helped SSJ Goku defeat Dark Magic empowered Final Form Frieza) | Solar System level (Battled Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell and Dark Magic empowered Majin Buu, completely destroyed Mira's body) | Universe level (Killed Demon God Demigra Final with the help of SSJ3 God Ki Goku (although if the player beat him fast enough they didn't need help from Goku) and fought on-par with Beerus and Whis in a test. The Supreme Kai of Time feared that, if Beerus and the Future Warrior were to fight, they would have destroyed the realm they resided in, which is implied to be Other World) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ in combat, reactions and short burst speed (Able to keep up with a Dark Magic empowered Raditz) | Relativistic in combat, reactions and short burst speed (Could keep pace Dark Magic empowered Vegeta) | Relativistic in combat, reactions and short burst speed (Kept pace up with the Ginyu Force) | FTL+ in combat, reactions and short burst speed (Speed is on par with Dark Magic empowered Final Form Frieza) | At least FTL+ in combat, reactions and short burst speed (Able to keep up with Dark Magic empowered Super Perfect Cell, Dark Magic empowered Majin Buu and Mira) | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with a semi-serious Beerus, Whis and Demon God Demigra Final) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XJ |''' Class XJ+', possibly '''Class XKJ' | Class XGJ | Class XPJ | Universe Class Durability: Small Planet level+ | Planet level | Planet level, possibly Large Planet level | Star level | Solar System level | Universe level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of continuously undergoing missions and fighting powerful enemies without tiring) Range: Thousands of kilometers | Planetary | At least Planetary | At least Planetary, likely higher | 1 AU | Universal Standard Equipment: The Power Pole, a Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Z-sword Intelligence: The Future Warrior is an incredibly skilled and talented combatant, quickly rising to become one of the strongest fighters in the series' history over the course of their adventures. Although a greenhorn at first, they show an incredible aptitude for learning, mastering virtually every signature technique of the most powerful fighters in the series, including the likes of Beerus, Goku, Frieza, Buu, among other individuals. Their rapid rise had them recognized by multiple individuals of great standing, including The Supreme Kai of Time, Whis, and Beerus, being trusted enough to go after Demigra to avoid the collateral that would occur should the God of Destruction attempt to dispose of him, showing far more restraint and control than even ancient fighters such as him. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Saiyan Saga | Return of the Saiyans Saga | Ginyu Force Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga/Majin Buu Saga | God of Destruction Beerus/Demon God Demigra Saga Note 1: For a full list of the Future Warrior's techniques, see here. Note 2: The events of both the GT DLC packs and the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga are not included due to how they conflict with the Future Warrior's power at the end of the main story. Gallery File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-07.jpg|Future Warrior File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-06.jpg|Female Saiyan Future Warrior File:Female_Earthling_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Female Human Future Warrior File:Male_Earthling_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Male Human Future Warrior File:Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-05.jpg|Male Saiyan Future Warrior File:Female_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Female Majin Future Warrior File:Male_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Male Majin Future Warrior File:Namekian_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Namekian Future Warrior File:SD6W3R7.jpg|Frieza's race Future Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans Category:Namekians Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Adults Category:Time Travelers